dragonfriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Melody Chacha
Melody Chacha is a minigame where you can earn hearts. You have to be level 15 before you can play/ unlock Melody Chacha. How to Start Playing To play this minigame you have to tap in your "Dragon Platform" and then tap in "Sky View". Going into Sky View move will make your dragons fly above your island. Once there, you will be able to see the "Melody Chacha" button. Tap on it to start the minigame. You must be level 15 or higher to play. You can play once every 2-3 hours. Understanding The Minigame Once you start the minigame, the dragons will start to fly in a circle. While they are flying, they will be dropping different things: Red Heart Chacha, Black Heart Chacha, Random Chacha, Bomb Chacha, Score Chacha, or Gem Chacha. Your objective is to collect as many hearts, gems, and Chacha Score as possible in 15 seconds. *Tapping the red hearts will earn you between 1 to 3 hearts and Ranking Score. *Tapping a black hearts will decrease your heart number by 1 to 3 hearts. *The random icon will keep changing. You must tap it when it turns into a heart. If you tap it when it displays the Random Chacha, you will get points. If you tap it when it displays a bomb, you will lose all the hearts you earn in the minigame. *Chacha Score icon will start appearing only if you keep playing (paying first 500 coins and then 1000 coins). Chacha Score only appears in the 1000 coins level. Taping it will increase your Chacha score. *Gems will only appear if you have a gem dragon singing. Heartchacha.jpg|Melody Chacha Red Heart B&wheart.jpg|Melody Chacha Black Heart random.jpg|Melody Chacha Random bomb.jpg|Melody Chacha Bomb It is important to note that the minigame does not decrease your current heart count. If you tap on a black heart at the beginning of the game, you will not lose any hearts. You will only start losing once you have collected hearts in the minigame. If you choose to keep playing Melody Chacha after the first 15 seconds, you have to pay 500 coins and you will get 20 seconds more to play. After that, you can play one last time paying 1000 coins to get 25 seconds. Hearts earned in each try are added for a total amount once the game is over. For example, if you play and in the first try (15 seconds) you get 11 hearts, you will not lose those hearts if you decide to play a second round (20 seconds). You can also play Melody Chacha on your friends' islands. When you visit them, look to see if the dragons have the Melody Chacha icon over their heads. Tap on it to play Melody Chacha. Playing on a friend's island will earn you more Chacha score for that game. You can earn gems from playing with friend's dragons if they have a gem dragon out. You are not limited to how often you can play with friends but it is a random event if you are allowed to play. Once the game is over, you will be able to play again after waiting for 3 hours or by paying with gems. Category:Guide